You and I
by rinecchi
Summary: Alfabetikal cinta Gil dan Eliz. First fic in APH fandom. Warning inside, AU, OOC, abal bin gaje, drabble, DLDR. RnR please? Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia: Axis Powers ©Hidekaz Himaruya

One of a few Prussia x Hungary fiction

**Warning:** AU, OOC, mistypo, drabble-ish, many italic words, human name used, het/straight pair, Gilbert's POV, DLDR.

.

**You and I**

Alfabetikal cinta Gil dan Eliz.

.

* * *

><p><em>Awesome<em>

Aku dan kata _awesome _sudah seperti tubuh dan jiwa. Takkan terpisahkan. Walaupun aku menemukan kata yang lebih _awesome _dari kata _awesome_.

.

_Beautiful_

Manik rubiku menyisir setiap ekspresi yang terpatri di wajahnya. Menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh indah yang terbalut gaun hijau dan _apron_ putih. _Awesome_.  
>Aku tak pernah melihat sesutau yang lebih<em> awesome<em> dari seorang _Elizaveta Hedervary_ sebelumnya. Tak terkecuali _frying pan_ yang selalu mencium wajahku yang _awesome _ini.

.

_Cry_

Dia menangis lagi. Entah apa yang mendasarinya. Mungkin _frying pan_nya rusak atau karena si _aristokrat _yang tidak _awesome _itu. Atau malah bawang yang sedang dikupasnya?

.

_Daisy_

Ia sangat mengagumi bunga _daisy_. Apa yang _awesome_ dari bunga _colorless_ itu? Yah, setidaknya aku berterima kasih pada kinerjanya mempercantik gadis itu.

.

_Elizzie_

Aku suka memanggilnya _Elizzie_. Dan dia akan memarahiku begitu ia mendengar panggilan itu. _Well_, aku pikir karena nama itu _satu, _unik, _dua,_ manis dan _tiga,_ _awesome_ karena pria _awesome_ sepertikulah yang membuatnya!

.

_Frying Pan_

Seperti aku dan kata _awesome_, Elizaveta dan _frying pan_nya adalah satu kesatuan utuh yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Siapapun yang menyakiti hatinya akan mencium bokong hitam si frying pan nista itu. Si aristokrat yang _not awesome_ itu tak masuk hitungan.

.

_Gilbird_

Well, dia memang suka pada semua yang _cute, _tapi jangan samakan dia dengan si _lolicon_ Nethere. Contohnya saja Gilbird, anak ayam (?) yang selalu ada di kepalaku. Dan aku dipanggil _Gilbird_ _senior_ olehnya. Sangat tidak_ awesome_.

_._

_Homonym_

Sejak saat itu ia terus-terusan memanggilku _Gilbird_. Hei, apa kau tahu Gilbird sampai stress dan tidak tumbuh-tumbuh jadi ayam (?) karena kau samakan denganku?

"Kalau diucapkan kan sama saja!" ucapnya polos. Berapa 'sih nilai berbahasanya? Tch, mungkin dia akan menyamakan kata _awesome_ dengan _frying pan_nya.

_._

_Idiot_

Orang-orang memanggil kami dengan sebutan pasangan idiot. _Well,hello! _Aku ini _awesome_ bukan _idiot_. Gadis aneh itu yang idiot. Memanggil Gilbird sampai anak ayam (?) ku itu mengajukan surat pergantian nama menjadi Andrew.

_._

_Jamrud_

Bagian yang paling_ awesome_ dari Elizaveta Hedervary? Hmm, dia akan menghantamkan _frying pan_ laknat itu ke kepalaku yang _awesome_ jika aku berkata tubuhnya, jadi menurutku yang paling _awesome_ adalah matanya. Permata jamrud yang bisa menyorotkan keteduhan sekaligus menyiratkan aura kelam. _Awesome_.

_._

_Karma_

Ia percaya hukum karma. Begitu juga aku. Maka dia akan merasa bersalah setiap berbuat kesalahan kecuali saat mempertemukanku yang _awesome_ ini dengan si _frying pan_ nista.

_._

_Love_

Aku jatuh cinta padanya dan telur gulung buatannya. Dan dia rela membuang air mata saat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan si _aristokrat _berkacamata yang tidak seksi dan_ awesome_ itu.

_._

_Meet_

"Hei!" sapa lelaki kecil seusiaku. Manik jamrud dan rambut coklat yang diikat dibalut dengan seragam Hungaria. _Well_, keren untuk ukuran lelaki kecil _albino_ sepertiku.

"Hei, aku Eli. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya mengulurkan tangan.

"Gilbert Beildschmidt." Aku menjabat tangannya dengan tanganku yang _awesome_ ini. Akhirnya, ada juga yang mau berkenalan denganku yang _awesome_.

_._

_Name_

Aku baru menyadari jika _Eli _itu PEREMPUAN yang bernama _Elizaveta Hedervary_ setelah perubahannya yang drastis. Terkutuklah aku yang _awesome_ ini.

_._

_Oak_

Kami sering melepas lelah di bawah pohon _oak_. Menatrap rimbunnya daun-daun di dahan pohon tua itu. Pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta yang tumbuh di hatiku. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuannya aku mengukir _Gilbert +Elizaveta 4ever _dengan tanda _love _disekeliling batangnya. Oh, God.

_._

_Propose_

"H-ha?" ia pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Jadi mau tidak? Atau kau tidak mendengar yang kukatakan tadi? Baiklah, karena aku _awesome_, aku akan mengulanginya."

"T-tunggu, Gil…"

"Elizaveta Hedervary, demi telur gulung dan semua masakanmu, kau harus mau menjadi kekasih pemuda _awesome_ ini." Aku menunjuk diriku yang _awesome_ ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada parau.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Elizaveta. Persetan dengan Roderich Edelstein dan cintamu itu. Sekarang aku, Gilbert Beildschmidt yang _awesome_ ini akan mendampingimu. Terimalah, karena ini tawaran sekali seumur hidup!"

PLOK

Ia memukulku dengan _frying pan_nya.

"Sekarang siapa yang mau menerima pernyataan cinta bodohmu, Gilbird! Ck, kenarsisanmu sudah benar-benar kronis hingga aku tak mampu menolakmu." Aku berusaha merevisi dan mengekplisitkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi…?"

"Aku terima tawaranmu." Ah, rasanya seperti terbang ke langit.

_._

_Quiet_

Dia diam. Tak biasanya seorang Elizaveta Hedervary yang selalu berkicau melebihi Gil… err maksudku Andrew.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia tetap diam.

"Hei, _Elizzie_… Ada apa?" ia diam. Tapi bisa kulihat air mata meleleh dari manik jamrudnya. Aku tahu. Dia sudah dengar tentang berita pernikahan Roderich.

"Oi, langit takkan runtuh menimpamu walaupun si _Roddy_ menikah dengan wanita lain. Ingat kan, kau masih punya si _awesome_ Gilbert Beildschmidt?" ujarku narsis.

"Bukan itu… Aku… Aku sedih… Kenapa dari seluruh pria _hot _seperti Antonio atau Ludwig, aku malah jatuh ke pelukan pria asem sepertimu… Oh Tuhan, kesialan macam apa yang Engkau limpahkan padaku…"

Sebuah panci terbang ke arah Eliza.

_._

_Roderich_

Makhluk bermata ungu berkacamata itu sama sekali bukan tandinganku. Baiklah, ia boleh saja memenangkan hati _Elizzie_, memainkan _grand piano_nya dan bertingkahlaku layaknya bangsawan _aristokrat awesome_, tapiia masih kalah dariku yang jelas-jelas lebih seksi dan _awesome_ ini.

_._

_Stupid_

Dia selalu menyamakanku dengan bodoh. Kamus mana yang menyatakan bahwa _awesome_ sama dengan _bodoh_? Jelas kamus bahasanya yang bodoh dan aku yang _awesome_.

_._

_Touch_

Aku selalu berpikir kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis seperti _Elizzie_…

Fisik?

Orang _awesome_ sepertiku bukanlah penganut cinta primitif seperti itu. Walaupun taqk dipungkiri bahwa gaun hijau dan _apron_ putih itu membalut tubuh yang _cough_ seksi _cough_.

Wajah?

Surai coklat bergelombang panjang dihias sepucuk _daisy_, manik jamrud sehijau padang rumput dan bibir mungil semerah rubi. Pria _awesome_ sepetiku pun takkan tahan dengan pesona seperti itu.

Cara bicara? Coret. Sikap? Apalagi.

Lalu apa?

Sentuhan.

Sentuhannya begitu hangat. Sehangat _frying pan_ sialan yang menhantam wajah _awesome_ku saat ini.

_._

_Understand_

Hanya dia yang tak mau mengerti dan menerima ke-_ awesome_-anku dan menyamakanku dengan _bodoh_ dan _gila_. _Frying pan_ yang selalu mnciumku saja tahu kalau yang dicium itu _awesome_!

_._

_Vague_

Masih tidak jelas alasannya kenapa ia menerima cintaku. _Yeah_, walaupun aku menganggap ia menerimanya karena aku _awesome_, _but still_… Tidak jelas.

"Ha? Oh itu… Itu karena aku suka menciumkan _frying pan_ku padamu_, Gilbird_. " serasa ada yang meninju wajahku.

_._

_Wedding_

Pria _awesome _sepertiku takkan terlambat di hari penting seperti hari pernikahanku. Setelan jas dan dasi merah sudah melekat di tubuhku. Jangan lupakan hiasan _daisy_ di dada kiri dan parfum _eau de toilette _dari Francis yang menambah ke-_ awesome_-anku. Aku menginjakkan kakiku di altar. Pria _awesome_ sepertiku juga tak selamanya santai. Ada saatnya aku merasa grogi. Terlebih saat _Elizzie _menapakan kaki di atas stiletto putih setinggi 15 senti dan _wedding dress_ jenis _tube_ sepanjang 2 meter yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambut coklat itu sengaja dikepang, menambah kecantikan dan ehm keseksiannya. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan rona merah menghias pipi pucatku.

"Jangan melihatku seperti melihat orang _awesome_ sepertimu, _Gilbird_." rutuknya.

"Kau memang _awesome_, _Elizzie._ Tak salah aku yang _awesome_ ini jatuh cinta padamu." pujiku. Wajahnya seketika memerah bak tomat Antonio.

" Ehm… Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" sela Pendeta itu kesal. Kami bersua mengangguk.

_._

_XXX_

Aku yang _awesome_ ini sedang mesum-mesumnya. Salahkan film yang dipinjamkan si _hentai _Francis padaku. Aku memeluk _Elizzie _yang sibuk memasak. Hampir saja _frying pan _naas itu mengenai kepalaku.

"Lepaskan aku, _Gilbird_…" ucapnya. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mencium lehenya.

"Bisakah ditunda sampai nanti malam, Gilbert sayang?" aku meraskan aura gelap dari dirinya yang menggenggam pisau dapur. Aku menelan ludah.

_._

_Yawn_

Mulutnya menguap untuk kesebelas kalinya.

"Oi, _Elizzie_?" ia menguap lagi.

"Pergi tidur sana…" perintahku.

"Tidak… aku masih ingin menonton pertandingannya." ujarnya sambil menguap. Dia memaksakan diri menonton pertandingan bola. Dasar. Sekarang ia malah tertidur di sofa. Aku menggendong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar, menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Gil…"

"_Ich liebe dich_, Elizaveta." Aku mencium bibir kecil mungilnya. Memberikan kecupan selamat tidur padanya dan melanjutkan menonton.

_._

_Zeal_

"Tampaknya kau gembira sekali, _mon ami_…" ujar Francis mendeteksi senyum lebar nan _awesome_ku.

"_Si_… Seperti mendapat satu truk tomat gratis saja." tambah Antonio.

"Hei, ini bukan karena mendapat satu truk tomat yang tidak _awesome _itu. Ini adalah bukti bahwa Gilbert Beildschmidt memang pria _awesome_!" ucapku sambil berlalu.

"Bukannya dia selalu menganggap dirinya awesome?" tanya Antonio heran.

"Biarkan saja dia, _mon ami_…" celetuk Francis.

.

Lalu apa yang membuat Gilbert merasa ter-_awesome_-kan lagi?

.

Hanya dia dan Elizaveta yang tahu.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Curcolan Author:<strong>

_Ich liebe dich_ : I love you

GAJE BANGEEET ORZ… T.T

Nge-bash si teplon Eliza… Ending gaje… gak _awesome _banget orzzz! O

Judul awalnya sebenarnya Reasons Why I Love You, tapi karena kecenderungan apa yang saya tulis PASTI beda dengan yang saya tulis di hape jadilah judul di atas (yang gak nyambung juga tentunya).

Saya tahu dan sadar fic ini mirip dengan You-nya Bakapon senpai dari segi penyusunan yang sama, alfabetikal. Karena jujur, saya terinspirasi dari sana. And yes, this is my first (published) fict in APH fandom and also my first alphabetical AND PrussHung fic.

Ini hanyalah bukti dari kecintaan saya pada APH dengan melestarikan fic straight yang sedikit di fandom ini.

So, ampuni saya karena menistakan fandom orang *sembahsujud*

Segala bentuk sumbangan (?) berupa review, concrit, flame (jangan pedes-pedes) akan saya terima dan apresiasikan di kotak review ^^

.

Vielen dank,

katheli-tan


End file.
